parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumanji (OlieFan360's Human Style)
Category:OlieFan360 Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs "Jumanji (OlieFan360's Human Style)" is OlieFan360's movie spoof & human style of 1995 film "Jumanji". It Appeared on Youtube on January 1st, 2015. Casts: Alan Parrish - Stuart Little (Stuart Little 1, 2 & 3) Sarah Whittle - Maragalo (Stuart Little 2) Carl Bentley - Link (The Legend of Zelda) Judy Shepherd - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951) Peter Shepherd - Pinoccchio (Pinocchio (1940) Van Pelt - Grandpa (Rugrats) Young Alan Parrish - Diego (Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!) Young Sarah Whittle - Dora (Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!) Sam Parrish - Woody (Toy Story) Carol Parrish - Jessie (Toy Story 2) Billy Jessup - Lampwick (Pinocchio) Nora Shepherd - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Extraminator - Merlin (The Sword and the Stone) Caleb - Taran (The Black Caludron) Benjamin - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) Horses - The Great Prince of the Forest, Bambi's Mother and Mena (Bambi 1&2) The Lion - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1&2) The Crocodile - Crocodiles (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Carl Bentley as Young in (1969) - Baby Link (The Legend of Zelda) Peter Shepherd as a monkey (From) - Young Simba (The Lion King) Rhinoceros on a loss - Baby Rhino (Tom and Jerry Tale) Mrs. Thomas - Po Peep (Toy Story) Shoe Factory Bum - Steve (Blue's Clues) Bum's Dog - Blue (Blue's Clues) The Stampede - Rhinoceroses's (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, Elliot Moose, 64 Zoo Lane and Jungle Cubs), Elephant's (Dumbo, The Jungle Book 1&2, 64 Zoo Lane Jungle Cubs, Mama Miarbelle's Home Movies and Tarzan), Mammoth's (Ice Age), Wildebeests (The Lion King and Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies), Zebra's (64 Zoo Lane, Madagascar 2: Escape Two Africa, The Wild and Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies), Gazelle's (The Wild), Antelope (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, 64 Zoo Lane and Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies), Deer's (Bambi 1&2), Caribou's (Brother Bear and Alpha & Omega), Buffalo's (Elliot Moose and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Giraffe's (Madagascar 2: Escape Two Africa and 64 Zoo Lane) and Llama's (The Emperor's New Groove and 64 Zoo Lane) Bats - Bats (Stellaluna, Super Mario Games, Beauty and the Beast, Donker Kong Games, The Rescuers and Banjo-Kazooie Games) Mosquitoes - Bees (Winne the Pooh, Donkey Kong Games, The Simpsons and Banjo-Kazooie Games) Monkeys - Various Monkeys (The Simpsons, Super Mario Games, The Jungle Book, Donkey Kong Game, The Rugrats Movie, Banjo-Kazooie Game and 64 Zoo Lane) Peilcan - Arthur and Cecil (Jungle Cubs) Spiders - Spiders (Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar and The Secret of NIMH) Gun Saleman - John Smith (Pocahontas) Louise - Merida (Brave) Judy and Peter's Parents - Mr Conductor (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) and Stacy Jones (Shining Time Station) Two French Girls - Princess Peach and Princess Daisy (Mario) Humans - Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Rainbow Color Toads, Birdos & Yoshis, Nabbit, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Shadow Mario, Wario and Waluigi (Mario), Olie, Zowie, Billy, Spot, Pappy, Olie's Mom and Dad, Billy's Mom and Dad, Screwy, Polie Anna, Wheelie, Uncle Gizmo, Gloomius-Maximus, Coochie and Coo (Rolie Polie Olie), Princess, Dotty, Claude, Hi-Fi, Sad Sack, Rupert the Roo, Back to Front, Lucy, Pumpernickle, Mr. Marmalade, Woody the Woodpigeon, Ragamuffin and Edward (The Raggy Dolls), Teddy, Annie and Chauncey (The Forgotten Toys), TinkerBell (Peter Pan), Papa Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Baby Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, Tracker Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Handy Smurf, Snappy Smurfilng, Nat Smurfilng, Slouchy Smurfilng, Puppy, Nanny Smurf, Painter Smurf, Lazy Smurf, Tailor Smurf, Wild Smurf, Vanity Smurf Smurfette and Sassette (The Smurfs), Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina), Johnson, Diesel, McDuff, Alfred and Squeaky (Johnson and Friends), Buzz Lightyear, Mr Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie, Ken Wheezy and Bullseye (Toy Story), Noddy, Big Ears, Bumpy Dog, Tessie Bear, Mr. Sparks, Mr. Milko, Mr. Wobbly Man, Mr. Tubby Bear, Mr. Jumbo, Dinah Doll, Sly and Gobbo, Mrs. Tubby Bear, Martha Monkey and Mr. Plod (Noddy), Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, The Camel, Babette, Grandpa, Maxi-Fixit, Susie Princushion, Barney Beanbag, Socko, Topsy and Twin Pennies (Raggedy Ann and Andy), Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, Francis, Slim, Hermlich, Dim, Gyspy, Manny, Rosie, Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life) and Old Bear, Little Bear, Rabbit, Bramwell Brown, Duck, Jolly Tall, Ruff, Zebra, Camel and Sailor (Old Bear) Scenes: Jumanji (Human Style) part 1 - Prologue / 1869 Jumanji (Human Style) part 2 - 1969 / Woody's Shoe Factory Jumanji (Human Style) part 3 - Diego Discovers Jumanji Jumanji (Human Style) part 4 - Diego and Woody's Argument Jumanji (Human Style) part 5 - The Game Begins / Diego Gets Trapped in Jumanji Jumanji (Human Style) part 6 - 26 Years Later / The Shepherds Moves in Jumanji (Human Style) part 7 - A Haunted Rumor Jumanji (Human Style) part 8 - Back in the Game / Bees and Monkeys Jumanji (Human Style) part 9 - Shere Khan Attacks! / Stuart Returns Jumanji (Human Style) part 10 - Searching for Stuart's Parents Jumanji (Human Style) part 11 - Mosquitoes Again! / Reverve Psychology Jumanji (Human Style) part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn' / Madam Serena is Maragalo Jumanji (Human Style) part 13 - Crawing Vines and Deadys Plants Jumanji (Human Style) part 14 - 'I Won't Not Stop Playing' / Grandpa Appears Jumanji (Human Style) part 15 - It Isn't Thunder / Stampede! / Arthur & Cecil Steals the Game Jumanji (Human Style) part 16 - Pinocchio Saves the Game / Link Arrests Stuart / Pinocchio Cheats Jumanji (Human Style) part 17 - Panic in Town / Pursuit in Sir Sav-A-Lot Jumanji (Human Style) Part 18 - To the Rescue / Young Simba Grows a Tail Jumanji (Human Style) part 19 - Indoor Mosoon / Crocodiles Attack Jumanji (Human Style) part 20 - Quicksand / Spiders Jumanji (Human Style) part 21 - 'Almost There With Much at Stake' / Earthquake Juamnji (Human Style) part 22 - Stuart Wins / Back in 1969 / Diego Make Up with Woody Jumanji (Human Style) part 23 - Burial at Sea / Reunion in 1995 Jumanji (Human Style) part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: Jumanji (1995) Clips From Movies/TV Shows & Series/Video Games Used: Stuart Little (1999) Stuart Little 2 (2002) Stuart Little 3: Call of Wild (2006) The Legend of Zelda (1989) Link: Faces of Evil (1993) Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon (1994) Alice in Wonderland (1951) Pinocchio (1940) Rugrats (1991) The Rugrats Movie (1998) Runaway Reptar (1999) Rugrats in Paris The Movie (2000) Rugrats All Grown Up! (2001) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Dora The Explorer (2000) Go, Diego, Go! (2005) Toy Story (1995) Toy Story Treats (1996) A Bug's Life (1998) Toy Story 2 (1999) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) Toy Story 3 (2010) Toy Story Toons: Haliiwan Vancation With Cars 2 (2011) Toy Story Toons: Small Fry With The Muppets (2011) Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex With Finding Nemo 3D (2012) Toy Story of Terror! (2013) Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014)